


Angel

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Temptation, desire, and passion





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Angel, come back to bed." 

Looking over her shoulder, Angelina's eyes lazily moved over the large naked man in her bed. His smile was a flash of light in the darkness of her room. She knew she'd find the red cape he'd been wearing on the floor by the bed beside the pure white wings she'd only recently removed, knew he still had the horns he'd charmed because she'd cut her palm on one when they'd been frantically shagging a few hours ago, and knew that she didn't even know his name. 

"What if I want you to come make me?" she teased softly, her voice thick with sleep and just a little hoarse from the screaming she'd been doing all night. When she'd accepted Katie's invitation to the Halloween party, she'd never expected the night to end like this. She enjoyed sex, was not celibate by any means, but this was the first time she'd ever shagged a complete stranger. 

He'd been talking to Harry, though, so she knew he was safe. And she'd wanted him from the moment their eyes had met across the crowded ballroom. Groaning softly, she turned to look back out the window, wondering when her life had become a cliché. 

"Well, now, I'm never one to resist a challenge, Angel." 

She didn't even need to turn around to know he was rolling out of bed, his tall built frame moving with a precision and grace that she found hypnotic when she'd observed him during the party, and then he was behind her. She could feel heat, his breath warm against her ear, his large palm moving to rest on her lower abdomen. When his fingers moved lover, she fell back against his body, her hand moving to grip his neck, fingers brushing against smooth baldness. 

"Angelina," she whimpered as those talented went to work building her arousal. "My name is Angelina." 

"I think I've changed my mind. I rather like the idea of pressing you against this window and fucking you. Who needs a bed, after all?" he asked in a deep drawl as he rubbed his erection against her arse. He slid into her easily, causing her to gasp, her palms against the glass to keep her balance as he began to move. 

His teeth nipped at her neck, biting down just hard enough to make her cry out in pleasure, pushing back against him fiercely, needing more. He obliged, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pulled her back hard, going so deep, her head falling back against his broad shoulder. 

"My name's Kingsley," he practically purred in her ear, a deep thrust sending her against the window. "Remember it, because you're going to be screaming it over and over by dawn, Angel."


End file.
